Confesiones benxgwen
by Elmarquez
Summary: un lemon de esta serie


Confesiones

Bueno este es un fic lemon, así que solo mayores de edad, sale.

Había caído ya la noche, y las sombras oscurecían el espeso bosque donde se encontraban, Ben estaba en aquel lugar del camper que les servía de dormitorio a él y a su prima, estaba jugando como siempre con el omnitrix, había sido una tarde algo aburrida a pesar de que ese mismo día había sido el cumpleaños de él y su prima, no había sido nada especial solo una tarde tranquila con el abuelo y una pequeña celebración, extrañamente esta era la primera vez que los dos se ponían de acuerdo en celebrar su cumpleaños juntos y sin ningún problema.

-¿Ben que es lo que estás haciendo?- la voz de Gwen saco al chico de sus pensamientos –el abuelo va a salir a pescar esta noche para tener el desayuno de mañana, y quiere saber si lo quieres acompañar- Ben miro por un momento a su prima, extrañado por la amabilidad con la que le había hablado, este se volvió a recostar sobre la cama y le dijo – no gracias, no quiero pasar la noche en medio de un lago- -si, lo más seguro que pescarías es un resfriado- Ben le arrojo un cojín a Gwen pero ella lo esquivo y acto seguido salió de la habitación a avisar a su abuelo. Paso poco tiempo para que la chica regresara, se sentó a un lado de Ben y se quedo callada un par de minutos, observó a Ben como trataba de descubrir el código secreto del omnitrix, hasta que el chico comenzó a hablar –sabes Gwen, nunca me había gustado la idea de celebrar juntos el cumpleaños, sin embargo este día me la he pasado bien a tu lado, pero, todavía no te he dado un regalo de cumpleaños- Gwen lo miro fijamente y este dijo –busca en mi mochila, tengo algo para ti- la chica se levanto y tomo la mochila de su primo, solo deseaba no encontrarse con algo repugnante o que le saltara en la cara, conocía a su primo y sabia que le gustaba jugar bromas como esas.

Gwen abrió la mochila con mucho cuidado, pero lo que observo dentro le causo una mayor impresión que cualquier cosa que ella se hubiera imaginado, dentro de esta se encontraban un oso de peluche y una caja de bombones, Gwen volteo hacia Ben sin poder hilar una sola palabra, él la observo y dijo –bueno, no me mires así, di algo, me costó mucho trabajo poder comprar esas cosas, no sabes cómo me avergoncé, además de la empleada que bromeo conmigo diciéndome que si eran para mi novia, argh- Gwen se acero a él y le dio un abrazo, y sonrojándose agregó,

-yo…yo también tengo algo para ti Ben- y diciendo esto saco una pequeña caja de el bolsillo de su pantalón, tomo la mano de Ben y se la entrego, Ben se quedó mirando aquella pequeña cajita y antes de que el la abriera Gwen añadió – Ben, este día es muy especial, y esto es lo más preciado que tengo, y tu eres al único al que quiero entregárselo, Ben se extraño un poco por el comentario que había hecho Gwen, abrió lentamente la caja y saco de ella una especie de bolsa de plástico

– No, no puede ser Gwen…esto…esto es- Ben no lo podía creer, lo que había sacado de aquella caja era un condón, acaso su prima quería, lo que él pensaba, no podía ser cierto, su mente tan activa, quedo paralizada ante tal situación, no lograba entender lo que estaba sucediendo y aunque él en realidad la deseaba, la sola idea de que tenía la oportunidad de hacerla suya era demasiado para él, solo en sus sueños había podido satisfacer el placer prohibido de estar con ella, pero esto, esto era real.

-Ben, esto es realmente importante para mí, además yo sé bien que tú también me amas, tanto como yo a ti, así que por favor se honesto conmigo- Ben se acerco a ella y arrojo el condón a la basura – lo siento Gwen, pero yo no quiero usar esto contigo- Gwen no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ella había expuesto sus sentimientos y Ben se atrevía a pisotearlos sin piedad, acaso no tenia corazón, ella sentía que su vida se derrumbaba y solo podía sentir el dolor que le habían causado las palabras de su primo, sin embargo, una voz cerca de su oído la saco de aquel amargo trance, -Gwen, yo no quiero usar eso contigo, por qué yo quiero sentir tu cuerpo y tu calor en plenitud- en ese momento un beso apago el dolor de su corazón, haciéndola sentir viva una vez más, aquel beso apasionado fue el inicio de aquella noche que los dos recordarían para el resto de sus vidas, la lengua de Ben comenzó a introducirse y a buscar afanosamente la de Gwen , enlazándose y uniéndose las dos, su mano comenzó a recorrer la cintura de su amada tocando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus caderas, su abdomen y finalmente sus pechos, comenzó a sobarlas y a apretarlas, con cada presión que Ben ejercía Gwen soltaba un pequeño gemido de placer, haciendo más excitante para Ben continuar con su rítmico y suave jugueteo.

Continuo así por unos cuantos segundos hasta que sus manos descendieron, pero para esta vez, quitar aquella estorbosa prenda que le impedía tocarla plenamente, se separo de ella y arrojo a un lado su camisa, la visión que tenia era hermosa, enfrente de él, como tantas veces lo había soñado, estaba ella, se volvió acercar y la tomo por la cintura la llevo hasta la cama y la recostó, el seguía besándola mientras sus manos jugueteaban con sus pezones, los apretaba y los masajeaba constantemente, Gwen ya no podía contenerse más, su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada y su cuerpo se convulsionaba por las descargas de placer que le producían las hábiles manos de su amante, lentamente Ben comenzó a descender, besando cada centímetro de la piel de Gwen, lamiendo y saboreando cada parte de su cuerpo, bajando por su cuello se dirigió hacia los senos de su amada tomando el pezón de Gwen entre sus dientes y mordiéndolo suavemente, lamiendo aquel pequeño botón que le producía tanto placer, sin poder esperar más se levanto de donde se encontraba y comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, Gwen ante esta situación comenzó también a quitarse sus prendas, los dos quedaron completamente desnudos, y expuestos el uno ante el otro.

Gwen esta vez tomo la iniciativa y se acerco a Ben, comenzó a masajear suavemente sus genitales, con una mano sujetaba su miembro y con la otra sobaba su vagina, de inmediato comenzó a bajar hacia aquel miembro que esperaba por ella, se arrodillo ante Ben y sonriéndole le dio un beso en la punta, Ben dio un respingo al sentir lo suaves labios de Gwen, recorrer aquella zona de su anatomía, Gwen se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a lamer suavemente cada parte del miembro de su primo, lentamente desde la base hasta la punta, Ben casi se vuelve loco del placer que le producía, súbitamente Gwen introdujo todo el miembro de Ben dentro de su boca y así empezó a lamerlo inundándolo con su saliva, secándolo y volviéndolo a humedecer, Ben sentía que estaba en la gloria, sin embargo Gwen termino con su pequeño juego, sacando de aquel paraíso prohibido a Ben, -muy bien Ben, ahora es tu turno- Gwen tomo la mano de Ben y la condujo hacia su vagina, él jamás había sentido una piel tan suave como la de su prima, Gwen comenzó a guiarlo con su mano, a aprender a darle placer a una mujer, introdujo dos dedos de Ben en su abertura, ella estaba completamente mojada y a Ben le encantaba esa sensación en sus dedos.

Gwen siguió con ese masaje, después saco la mano de Ben y la guió hasta su boca, Gwen comenzó a lamer los dedos de su amante y a metérselos en su boca, Ben se acerco mas a Gwen, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados uno con el otro, bajo su mano hasta alcanzar su miembro y lo llevo hasta la vagina de Gwen, sin introducirlo comenzó a rozarlo por en medio de sus labios, comenzando con un vaivén delicioso, Gwen cada vez estaba más excitada, sus fluidos vaginales lubricaban y hacían cada vez mas sensitivo el miembro de Ben, él no desaprovecho la posición en la que estaban y bajo las manos por la espalda de Gwen hasta tocar su trasero, sobo cada parte de sus muslos y sus glúteos, sin duda el Jiu Jitsu estaba dando resultados increíbles en la anatomía de Gwen, siguieron así por un par de minutos hasta que Ben tomo a Gwen por la cintura y la llevo a la cama, la dejo cuidadosamente y se subió encima de ella, se quedaron mirando los dos un momento , presintiendo lo que vendría a continuación, -¿Gwen, estás segura de querer hacer esto?- Gwen se observo a Ben detenidamente –Ben, yo te amo y he deseado esto tanto como tu- los dos sonrieron y tomaron sus posiciones, Ben acerco su miembro a la entrada de la vagina de Gwen, ella al sentir su miembro se preparo, Ben empezó a introducirlo lentamente solo entro su glande hasta que se topo con aquella barrera que protegía la pureza de Gwen, el se detuvo y mirando a Gwen se acerco a ella y la beso al mismo tiempo que embestía rompiendo esa barrera, Gwen comenzó a gemir de dolor, pero los labios de su primo ahogaban sus gritos, Ben había comenzado a bombear, primero lentamente hasta tomar ritmo, la sangre de aquel himen y los fluidos de Gwen habían hecho más fácil la penetración, ella lentamente sentía que aquella sensación de dolor iba desapareciendo hasta cambiar por un enorme placer, Ben dejo entonces los labios de ella y se concentro en sus senos, lamiéndolos por completo y mordiéndolos, Gwen ya no podía mas y comenzó a gemir cada vez mas y mas fuerte, creando una atmosfera mística entorno a ellos, duraron así un par de minutos hasta que empezaron a sentir espasmos, -Gwen ya no puedo mas - ,

-Ben tienes que salirte, no puedo quedar embarazada- pero no pudo hacer nada mas, los dos se unieron al final en un gran y mutuo orgasmo, Gwen cayo rendida y Ben igual, los dos quedaron un momento unidos, entrelazados, el semen de Ben ya se había mezclado con la sangre y los fluidos de Gwen, cuando lograron recobrar el aliento se levantaron de su posición, y Gwen miro muy preocupada a Ben -sabes lo que acabamos de hacer Ben, esto está mal, somos muy jóvenes, que pasaría si yo…- Ben abrazo a Gwen y dándole un beso le dijo –Gwen, tranquila, te prometo que pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, te lo prometo- los dos se quedaron así por un tiempo, después se bañaron juntos y se vistieron para dormir.

La mañana siguiente el abuelo los vio muy raros, amables y cordiales los dos y sobre todo con un afecto particularmente extraño, pero solo ellos sabían lo que en realidad pasaba y sentían.

Bueno este ha sido mi primer fic lemon, espero comentarios, sugerencias quejas, y por favor chequen mis otras historias que estoy haciendo como la de BENXGWEN.

Nos vemos la próxima y espero les haya gustado.


End file.
